


Among the Stars

by bubblyzzz



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love, Hurt, this is my first fic i do not know what i’m doing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyzzz/pseuds/bubblyzzz
Summary: Blue was the best imposter in her division, never spending more time at a job than needed.Until Red came along.It only took a day of pestering for Blue to fall head over heels. Except, she was an imposter, and Red was a crewmate. But it wouldn’t hurt to take a little more time faking tasks, right?
Relationships: Red/Blue (Among Us), imposter/crewmate - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Среди звёзд](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344746) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



I’ve always been a good imposter. I’ve infiltrated so many ships at this point that they blur together, the memories of each one drifting off as I watch everyone else get ejected. 

Everyone but me. 

It was tiring, though. Always pretending, always having to remind myself that a job was a job and that I couldn’t get attached. The latter had been relatively easy though, since I never let myself get close enough in the first place. 

Until this goddamn assignment. 

I had it so easy too. They never suspected the one in the blue suit for some reason, and I had an alibi too. I followed Red day in and day out, slipping away for brief moments to assess the ship and plan my attack. 

But after the first day of quietly pretending to do my tasks alongside her, she piped up. 

“So, what’s your favorite task?” 

I almost jumped in shock, “Honestly I don’t really like any of them, but I guess downloading data isn’t bad.” 

“Hm… I guess not. But c'mon, you have to admit that blasting asteroids is pretty fun too.” she exclaimed. 

“A little.” I replied politely. 

She didn’t say anything else that day, but the next day she broke the silence again. 

“Is there a reason you’re always frowning?” she asked. 

“I never noticed.” 

“Yeah, it’s super scary. Honestly I thought you were an Imp at first,” she laughed. 

“That’s absurd. I’d never do that. Plus, we’ve been doing all our tasks together this whole time, right? If I was the Imp you wouldn’t be alive.” 

Her eyes widened before nervously laughing and talking my ear off for the rest of the day. It bothered me at first, but she was just so earnest and passionate about space travel that my resolve began to crack. She even finished her tasks early but stuck around just to blabber on about how much she loves space and watching the stars up close before bed. 

That was what she was doing the next time I ran into her. Her helmet was on the floor, flaming hair sticking up in every direction as she stared out into the vast expanse of space. 

Her guard was down. She had no protective gear. It was a perfect, easy scenario. One I’d had no trouble with carrying out before. 

I slowly crept towards her, knife poised behind my back. But, before I could do it, my shoe squeaked and her head whipped towards me. 

“Blue! I missed you today!” she grinned. 

I stashed the knife. “I saw you yesterday, Red.” 

“And I’m saying that yesterday was far too long ago,” her eyes shone brightly. 

My heart rate increased. 

“Yeah… I guess.” I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. 

She glanced back out the window, “Isn’t it pretty?” 

I looked outside. It was a sight I’d gotten used to, one I’d seen a thousand times before. And yet, as I stood next to her, I couldn’t help but agree. 

“It’s beautiful,” I whispered. 

She grabbed my hand. I peered down in shock, blood rushing to my cheeks so fast you’d think I was supposed to be in the Red suit instead of her. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Blue. You’re the only one I can trust.” she let go of my hand and brushed my cheek, holding her hand there for a millisecond before rushing off. 

I touched my cheek in the exact same spot, feeling the heat radiating beneath my fingers.

“What am I going to do?” I murmured under my breath. 

The next day was especially rough. I was hiding in the vents, trying to deal with all the emotions suddenly appearing every time I was alone with Red when I accidentally popped out of one in front of Black. He stared in shock for a second and then began to take off towards the cafeteria, but before he even finished his first step I threw my knife straight into his back. 

Shit. 

I ran away as fast as I could, relieved nobody saw me or Black. I ducked into the first room I saw, blood still on my hands as I gathered my thoughts. But before I could even think about getting rid of the evidence, my eyes landed on Red staring at me from the weapons seat with the most hurt look I’ve ever seen in my life. 

I reached out to her, desperate to explain and try to lie my way through like I did every crewmate before her. But it was no use. The words died on my tongue the moment her tears hit the floor. 

“Why?” her voice was barely above a whisper. 

“It’s my job, Red. I can’t help it.” I said, eyes and voice void of any emotion. 

“No, I mean why didn’t you kill me?” she finally looked me in the eyes, “You had so many chances!” 

This time, the tears flowing were all my own. 

“You know why.” I clenched my fists. 

“But that’s not—you can’t—I have to report,” she turned away. 

I grabbed her wrist and spun back towards me. 

“Wait! Please,” I begged, “Just tell this—tell me that you don’t feel it too—whatever this is.” 

“I can’t!” she cried. 

“Huh?” 

“I love you, but I can’t! I—I want this to work but—” she sobbed. 

I let go of her hand. 

“But it can’t.” I smiled weakly.

“I’m sorry,” she replied. 

“It’s okay, Red. I love you too.” 

Her feet padded away while I stayed in the weapons room. When the emergency button finally got pushed, I sighed and made my way over. 

The room was quiet, and so was the crew. 

“What happened to Black?” Yellow asked nervously. 

Nobody said a word. The air was thick with tension, and yet nobody wanted to cut it. 

Until Red finally spoke up, “It was Blue.” 

“Is that true?” Cyan asked. 

“Yeah, it is.” I stared at Red, trying to memorize her face one last time. 

“You’re not even going to deny it?” White sneered. 

“What’s the point?” I shrugged, “Let’s just get this over with.” 

White grabbed my arm and led me to the ejection pod, tossing me roughly. 

“Any last words?” he asked grimly. 

My eyes locked onto Red’s. 

“Look for me among the stars next time, okay?” 

The last thing I heard was her calling out my name before the doors whooshed open and I was sent into the ether.


End file.
